


Keeping A Secet

by Rokushi, Snea (Rokushi)



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Rokushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Snea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a secret. Well, everyone has a secret. And while yours might be more extensive, mine’s still as potentially damaging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping A Secet

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes Challenge: 53. Keeping a Secret
> 
>  _Takes place after Episode 125: **Freak** , with the exception that I didn't have Chloe get back together with Jimmy at the end of 124. **Trespass**._

THE DAILY PLANET : Friday, March 16, 2007 : STYLE/LIFE SECTION

PAGE C2

 **ASK ORACLE**

 _The Daily Planet's Own Fortune_

 _Telling Advice Columnist_

 _Dear Oracle,_

 _I have a secret._

 _Well, everyone has a secret. And while yours might be more extensive, mine's still as potentially damaging._

 _See, I have this friend._

 _Okay, I have this_ amazing _friend, but friend none the less._

 _But that's not the problem. The problem is that this friend of mine I've known for years. Since forever it seems. They just got this really great opportunity to fulfill their biggest dream. And while it's great and I feel really happy for them, it's tearing_ me _apart at the seams!_

 _I don't see them as often anymore. Granted we're both busy with school, but not even weekends seem enough to get a normal dosage of friend time in._

 _It also doesn't help that I have this amazingly_ huge _crush on them. They don't notice of course. But I think that's because we've both been trying to ignore it. Like it's not there or it's just left-over feelings from our freshman year of high school._

 _But I don't think it is._

 _They know I've liked someone else for really_ long _time. And while I'm sure that I realized chasing an ideal was pointless years ago, it seems like some routine I can't break that I constantly run to their side at the slightest inclination help is needed. I can tell you, that inclination has gotten all of us out more than a few spots of trouble._

 _But I still can't seem to get this through. They're stubborn as a mule and bribes will only get me so far. I've tried asking them out on multiple occasions, but as "heroic" as I'm called, I'm anything but. Just a shy, small town guy trying to ask out a big city gal._

 _Any advice?_

 _Not So Clueless Anymore,_

 _Superman_

 _  
**Dear Superman,**   
_

**  
_Pick her up at 7 on Saturday. She seems to be the kind to enjoy a trip to see a movie. "The Last Mimzy" looks promising, take her to see that. Or even "Happy Feet." That's still playing at the uptown theater._   
**

**  
_Might I dare to suggest Chinese before?_   
**

**  
_Glad You're No So Clueless Anymore,_   
**

**  
_Oracle_   
**

**  
_P.S. – Next time you might just want to ask her out face-to-face. I'm sure she'd like that. Or even a text message. Just something that doesn't take her 3 days to get her reply out. ;)_   
**

_fin_


End file.
